psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Inga
Opis Inga to suczka wieku szczenięcego, rasy Nowofunland. Jest młodszą siostrą Werix. Nie posiada jeszcze zawodu lecz chciała by być modelką (co nie za bardzo popiera jej siostra). Rodzina ''' Vista - matka Tosto - ojciec Werix - starsza siostra Aaricja i Misz - Aaricje traktuje jako rodzinę a Misz to jej kuzynka Mey - kuzynka '''Wygląd Sunia jest dość szczupła i ładna. Ma czarną sierść z białą łatą na pyszczku. Od jej klatki piersiowej do końca ogona ciągnie się biała łata. Inga posiada kilka piegów w około nosa. Ma jasno niebieskie oczy i różowy nos. Jest dość niska ale pewnie jeszce urośnie. Charakter Inga to całkowite przeciwieństwo swojej siostry. Sunia uwielbia się stroić, bawić z dziewczynami w swoim wieku i rozmawiać z nimi o typowo dzewczęcych sprawach. Jest też miła i tolerancyjna, niby nieśmiała, dużo krzyczy lecz jednak jest bardzo wrażliwa i o byle pierdołę płacze. Boi się mnóstwa rzeczy i nie przepada za chłopięcym zachowaniem u dziewczyn. Bardzo boi się twardzielek dlatego zawsze schodzi im z drogi. Nie przepada za zabawą z chłopcami, nie przepada za nimi, nie lubi się z nimi bawić. ,,Bo mnie nie rozumieją " - twierdzi. Inga jest bardzo przywiązana do swojej siostry, podziwia ją za odwagę i niezależność, i ciągle ją papuguje w wielu rzeczach. Nie licząc chłopięcych zachowań. Kiedyś Inga weszła za swoją siostrą na płot, spadła i złamała łapę. Jej największym marzeniem jest zostanie modelką ale Werix próbuje wybić jej to z głowy mówiąc, żeby wybrała sobie bardziej praktyczny zawód ale sunię to nie obchodzi. Inga nie ma nic przeciwko lovelasą nie rozumie dlaczego niektóre dziewczyny ich nie lubią. Dubbing Angielski: Anybeth Macnulty Polski: Olga Kalicka (z filmu balerina) Biografia Strach # Twardzielki # Burza # Grzmoty # Wojna # Wojna domowa # Osy # Węże # Kraby # Meduzy # Szerszenie # Katastrofa neuklarna # Wypadek # Krzyk siostry # Krzyk każdego kto jest twardzielką i nie twardzielką (a sama krzyczy) # Strara przyjaciół # Strata rodziny # Strata siostry # Pożar # Ciemność Ciekawostki # Jest najmłodsza z rodziny # Nie lubi chłopaków # Ma alergię na pomidory # Nie lubi czytania # Ma starszą siostrę # Pochodzi z rodziny szlacheckiej ale o tym nie wie # Zawsze łazi za siostrą i często kiedy Werix idzie gdzieś ze znajomymi przegania ją aby dała jej spokój. # Zabiera siostrze rzeczy i potem surowo za to płaci. # Jej autorytetem jest Victoria # Prawdopodobnie kiedy dorośnie będzie bardzo wysoka Hobby # Wkurzanie siostry # Rysowanie # Śpiewanie # Skakanie # Bieganie # Uczenie się o modeliźmie Lubi * Pizze * Bajki dla dzieci * Czerwony * Lody * Wiosnę * Lato * Zimę * Księżniczkować * Ładnie się ubierać * Bawić się w księżniczki * Łazić za siostrą * Wkurzać Werix Nie lubi * Czekoladowych lodów * Dużo biegać * Bawić się z chłopakami * Krzyku Zainteresowania Galeria Project Capture (12).jpg|Kiedy Inga zabierze Werix okulary, a ta skapnie się po pięciu minutach. AddText_07-21-09.40.49.JPEG|Rozkmina Project Capture (54).png Inga playing with Werix at the beach.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Werix and Inga celebrating Werix s birthday Everestiskay12 s birthday special.PNG|Z okazji urodzin, narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Cytaty Kategoria:Szczeniaki Kategoria:Szczenięta Kategoria:Szczeniak Kategoria:Młodsze siostry Kategoria:Młodsza siostra Kategoria:Nowofundlandy Kategoria:Córka Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mieszka w Psim Patrolu Kategoria:Siostra Kategoria:Dziewczynki Kategoria:Dziewczęta Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Suczka bez zawodu Kategoria:Sunia